Green Lantern: First Flight (Movie)
Supporting Characters: * Green Lantern Corps :* :* :* :* :* * Guardians of the Universe :* :* :* Villains: * * * * * Weaponers Other Characters: * Green Lantern Corps :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* * * Locations: * :* * :* * :* Cadmendoh ::* Labella's * :* ::* ::* Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Plot = Hal Jordan was a test pilot for Ferris Aircraft who was running a flight simulator when it was transported via a green energy beam to a crashed spaceship, where he encounters Abin Sur, who says his ring has found him and wants him to take it. As Hal takes the ring, its energy transforms his flight simulator clothes into a uniform similar to that of Abin Sur's. Abin then tells Hal that he is now a Green Lantern and that the Guardians will come for him soon. With his dying breath, Abin tells Hal to use the ring wisely. After the crashed spaceship explodes, Hal uses the power ring to transport the flight simulator pod back to Ferris Aircraft, where he emerges from it wearing his flight simulator clothes again. Soon Hal Jordan is summoned by other Green Lanterns that were sent by the Guardians to take him to Oa for evaluation. Most of the Guardians see humans as a barbaric race and not worthy of bearing the mantle of Green Lantern, but Sinestro, one of the Green Lanterns sent to fetch Hal, entreats them for him to take the human under his wing to see what he's made of. The Guardians all vote in favor of this move, and immediately Sinestro gives Hal Jordan some rather hard lessons about being a Green Lantern as they travel to a backwater world in order to find Cuch, a squid-like humanoid alien who's responsible for the murder of Abin Sur. Hal watches as Sinestro tortures the female humanoid alien Labella at a bar that Cuch commonly frequents for any information she has about him. Soon Cuch shows up, and Sinestro and Hal Jordan split up in order to stop him in his tracks, with Hal prevailing in the capture. However, Sinestro passionately hates Hal's "good cop" attitude when he interrupts his partner's cruel interrogation of Labella, and expresses an even greater disgust at how the Guardians treat the Green Lantern Corps as nothing more than "garbage collectors" instead of using them to enforce order in the universe. At a local outpost that the Green Lanterns take Cuch to for questioning, Hal sits alone at a table with Boodikka joining him, saying that the other members miss Abin Sur. She shares with Hal information about how the Green Lantern energy battery was created and how a criminal mastermind named Kanjar Ro, whom Abin Sur was investigating undercover when Cuch killed him, was seeking after the Yellow Element, the only power that the Green Element in the power battery cannot affect. Soon the Guardians show up to reprimand Sinestro again for yet another brutal interrogation that resulted in death, and warned him that the same should not happen to Kanjar Ro if the Green Lanterns ever capture him. The Green Lanterns then head for a spaceport that Kanjar Ro and his men are hiding out in, where Kanjar clandestinely meets with Sinestro through secret communication about their plans. As Kanjar escapes the spaceport through a ship traveling through one of the warp tunnels, the Green Lanterns follow the ship through the same tunnel, with Hal reaching the pilot section first, only to be knocked out by Kanjar. Sinestro shows up and kills Kanjar, then has Hal framed for killing Kanjar out of self-defense. The Guardians have Hal remove his ring and give it to Kilowog in order to find a more suitable replacement. Kilowog and Boodikka volunteer to return Hal to Earth, but Hal and Kilowog suspect something totally amiss with Sinestro and decide to do some snooping around with Boodikka joining them. In the morgue chamber on Oa, Sinestro re-animates Kanjar's body so that through his mind device he can show his partner where he took the Yellow Element that he stole. Hal, Kilowog, and Boodikka enter the morgue, ready to put Sinestro under arrest, when Boodikka turns on both Hal and Kilowog, revealing herself to be in league with Sinestro and his plans with the Yellow Element. As Sinestro escapes, Boodikka knocks out Kilowog and nearly chokes Hal to death by encasing him in an airless energy bubble, but Hal breaks free and has Boodikka destroy Kanjar's mind device, causing her to be impaled on some pipework hanging from the ceiling. In the meantime, Sinestro meets with the Weaponers on the planet where the Yellow Element was taken to, and is given both the Yellow Element energy battery and a yellow energy ring that draws its power and controls it. Back on Oa, Hal Jordan is brought before the Guardians again for an inquiry regarding Boodikka's death, with Kilowog serving as Hal's defender, when Green Lantern rings start dropping from the sky. Kilowog and Arisia pick them up, realizing that their fellow Green Lanterns have been slain. Soon Sinestro appears in a yellow-and-black costume along with his Yellow Element power battery, demanding that the Guardians and the Green Lanterns surrender control unto him. Both the Guardians and the Green Lantern Corps resist, but they find themselves no match for either Sinestro or his Yellow Element power battery which decimates Green Lanterns with ease. Ganthet helps Hal Jordan recover one of the power rings in order to help the other Green Lanterns, but the Yellow Element battery overpowers the Green Element crystal inside the Green Lantern Corps' main power battery, causing the Green Lantern rings to fail and instantly killing thousands of Green Lanterns in the other sectors of space. As the surviving Guardians and Green Lanterns humbly surrender themselves unto Sinestro, giving up their power rings except for Kilowog, Hal Jordan makes a crack in the now-inert Green Element crystal which he uses to do more than recharge his power ring -- it transforms him briefly into a green-powered energy being, enabling him to destroy Sinestro's power battery by causing two nearby planetoids to come together in order to crush it. Sinestro surprisingly finds himself equally matched with Hal as they batter each other with their power rings until Hal uses up the remaining charge in his ring to knock Sinestro down to Oa, where his power ring was crushed. Kilowog, with his power ring now recharged with energy, comes to Hal's rescue before he plummets into the atmosphere of a nearby planet. After a celebration speech of gathered Guardians and Green Lanterns on Oa in which its newest member Hal Jordan leads in the reciting of the Green Lantern oath, Hal tells the Guardians that he needs to check in with his "other boss" and flies off into space. | Cast = * Christopher Meloni as Hal Jordan * Victor Garber as Sinestro * Tricia Helfer as Boodikka * Michael Madsen as Kilowog * John Larroquette as Tomar Re * Kurtwood Smith as Kanjar Ro * Larry Drake as Ganthet * William Schallert as Appa Ali Apsa * Malachi Throne as Ranakar * Olivia d'Abo as Carol Ferris * Richard Green as Cuch * Juliet Landau as Labella * David L. Lander as Ch'p * Richard McGonagle as Abin Sur * Rob Paulsen as the Weaponers * Kath Soucie as Arisia * Bruce Timm as Bug Boy * Jim Wise as Lieutenant | Notes = Green Lantern: First Flight is a direct-to-video animated film adaptation of the DC Comics Green Lantern mythology. Centering on the first mission of Hal Jordan, the film is written by veteran DC Comics animation collaborator Alan Burnett, produced by Bruce Timm, and directed by Lauren Montgomery. It is the fifth in the line of DC Universe Original Animated Movies released by Warner Premiere and Warner Bros. Animation; with the most recent releases being Batman: Gotham Knight, and Wonder Woman. | Trivia = * The bonus disk features include the Justice League Unlimited two-part "The Once And Future Thing" episodes and the Duck Dodgers episode "The Green Loontern". | Links = * Official Site * Green Lantern: First Flight at the Internet Movie Database }}